


Fine.

by Screaming_Willow



Series: BMC Character Study [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Micheal Mell was fine!Michael Mell was not fine!Michael Mell was definitely not fine.-This is a character study!Triggers are in the tags!Have fun!-The Author  (Nael)





	Fine.

Micheal Mell wore the term 'Loser' proudly, as if it was a patch he sloppily sewed on his hoodie.

 

Michael was fine with being a loser! Hell he embraced the fact! He told Jeremy to face the fact, to own that they were losers.

Micheal Mell was fine with so many things.  
He was fine with Jeremy's crush on Christine Canigula.  
He was fine (but very suspicious) with Jeremy wasting money on a wintergreen tic tac.  
He was fine with Rich being an asshole to him.  
He was fine with Chloe pointing out "stupid" things about him.  
He was fine with it.

But as he sat in that bathroom, at the biggest party of the fall, he could only here Jeremy's voice echoing in his ears.

'Out of my way, loser.'

Loser.  
That word.  
Michael was fine with being a loser.  
He loved being a loser with Jeremy.  
With Jeremy.

He just didn't want to be a loser to him.

Michael didn't have a panic attack because he was called a loser.

He had one because Jeremy thought of him like that.

He lost his teammate, his player two, to some shitty floppy disc!

But Michael was fine.

He saved Jeremy in the end, apology or not. He wanted to help.

He was scared when they collapsed. All of them, they all almost died.

He almost killed so many people with a fucking drink!

He couldn't face them.  
He didn't go to the hospital.  
He didn't see Jeremy or Rich.  
He didn't go to school.  
He didn't know.

He didn't know what happened to Mr.Heere called him at three is the morning, saying that vaguest things.

"He's gone, Michael. He left. He won't wake up. He's gone forever. He won’t come back."

Micheal sat and cried that night.

-

Michael Mell was fine!  
Michael Mell was not fine!  
Michael Mell was definitely not fine.

Micheal Mell kept crying.  
Micheal Mell stopped crying.  
Micheal Mell, stopped.


End file.
